Trouble in Hawaii
by First Hero of Olympus
Summary: Austin gets invited to Hawaii for a week-long performance. However, what is suppost to be a fun, relaxing vacation quickly goes downhill when Ally is attacked by a shark. Once in the hospital, her friends and family learn that there is very little chance she will live. So, still feeling guilty about her injury, Austin decides to take a risk that may save his best friend's life.
1. Letters & Leaving

**Disclaimer: Y'know, I would think that by now, Disclaimer, you would realize that _no one_ on Fanfiction owns _any_ of the things they are writing for.**

* * *

**~Trouble in Hawaii~**

* * *

_Chapter 1- Letters & Leaving_

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom! Here's your change." Ally Dawson said as she served another customer at the music store. He smiled and walked out the door, passing Ally's favorite blonde as he came running in.

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin Moon yelled excitedly.

Ally smiled at him. "What! What! What! What!" she yelled back.

"Look at this!" Austin said, taking a letter out of his back pocket. Ally smiled and took the letter. As she read it, her smile was replaced by a confused look.

"Um, Austin?" she asked, looking up at him. "This says that Moon's Mattress Kingdom is moving to a new location."

Austin took the letter back from her. "Oh, that one's for my parents. Why do I even have it?" he asked himself. After a few moments, he shrugged and threw the letter backwards over his shoulder.

"This is what I wanted you to read." He took another letter out of his other pocket and handed it to her.

As she read it, her eyes grew big and she broke out into a wide grin. "No way!" she exclaimed. "You've been invited to perform in Hawaii!"

Austin smiled at her excitement. "I know! It's going to be so much fun!" he said.

Ally scanned the letter further. "We're leaving on Sunday and getting back the next Saturday. You're going to be playing a concert every other day starting Monday."

Grinning widely, Austin said "This is epic! Hawaiian beaches, here I come!"

Ally walked out from behind the counter. "I can't wait either! All those awesome libraries with new books that I can read…"

Austin sighed dramatically. "Ally, you're such a nerd! We're going on vacation! You need to relax, chill, and have fun. You know what? I'm going to teach you how to have fun." He said.

"Austin, I'm touched that you care about me this much, but reading _is _fun for me." Ally responded.

The blonde groaned. "You need to have _real _fun, not nerd fun! You know what? As soon as we get to Hawaii, you and me are going to the beach."

"I, Austin," Ally said. "You and _I _are going to the beach."

Austin's eyes widened. "Oh, no. It's worse than I thought!" he exclaimed fake dramatically. Ally rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm.

"Guess who got a job at Sam's Sports Store!" **(1)** a cheerful voice called out from the front of the store. Austin and Ally turned to see their Latina friend cheerfully doing the special pose she saved for announcing her new jobs. She had on a white shirt with the words _Sam's Sports Store _on it, and basketball shorts with tennis shoes. Completing the look was a headband with a football on it atop her head.

Dez suddenly appeared from behind Trish. His hand was on his chin with his elbow resting on his other arm, which was horizontal across the bottom of his ribcage. "Yeah," he said. "I'm still not sure who she's talking about. I've been trying to figure it out all morning." The other three sighed at Dez's Dez-ness. **(2)**

"So, what's new?" Trish asked, leaning against the outside of the counter facing Austin and Ally, who were standing beside her.

The duo exchanged smiles, and Ally turned to Trish. "We're going to Hawaii!" she exclaimed. "Austin got invited to play a few concerts there. We leave on Sunday."

Trish's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she asked. When Ally nodded, she said "OMG, I can_not _wait to go to the beach. Bye, I'm going to go pack." She rushed out of the store.

Dez watched her leave, than turned back to Austin and Ally. "Can I bring Thomas?" he asked. "He's my pet hippo."

Ally gave Dez a slightly creeped-out look. "Um… I think Thomas needs to stay here, Dez." She said.

Dez's eyes widened. "B-b-but he'll get lonely!"

Luckily for Ally, Austin jumped in. "Dez, why don't you have someone watch Thomas? That was he'll be okay."

Dez hesitated. "I guess." He said eventually. "I'll call my grandma; she's coming to visit in a few days." He took his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the store, dialing her number.

Ally slowly looked back at Austin. "I feel bad for his grandma."

Austin shrugged. "It'll be fine. Now, we should probably pack. We're leaving in two days, and the letter says that our flight leaves at four in the morning."

Ally sighed. "Yippee, a long plane ride, early in the morning. How fun." She said sarcastically.

"C'mon, it's not _so _bad." Austin said.

The brunette examined him critically. "Why not?" she asked.

Austin hesitated, biting his lip. "Well, it means I'll get to spend more time with you." He said, entwining their fingers, although nervously. "Which, for me, is enough of a reason to wake up at four."

Ally blushed, touched. "Thanks, Austin. That's really sweet." She said.

"N-no problem." He said, also slightly pink.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ally said "Um, I'm going to ask my dad if I can take my break early to go pack."

Austin nodded. "Alright, see you later." He said, looking down. As he did so, he noticed that they were still holding hands. He pulled away, the blush on his cheeks intensifing.

"Bye." Ally said, and raced upstairs.

* * *

Three hours later, Austin and Ally were back in Sonic Boom. Ally was working her shift, and Austin was upstairs in the practice room practicing the songs for his upcoming concerts. When he finished, he decided to go downstairs and help Ally work, instead of doing something destructive with Dez.

Austin wasn't exactly sure why, but lately he felt like he needed to spend as much time with Ally as possible. Whenever he wasn't with her, even if he was doing something normal like hanging out with Dez or doing something at home in the evening or morning, he had this weird, hollow feeling in his chest. Being with Ally was the only thing that made it go away, so he tried to hang out with her as much as he could without making other people suspicious.

For some reason, he thought back on the song he had written for her when she got accepted into MUNY. With the way he was feeling now, there was_ defiantly _no way he could make it even a few _days _without her.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Ally was so excited she could barely sit still. **(3)** She, Austin, and Dez were currently sitting in the back of her father's car, while Trish- who was in a very grumpy mood on account of waking up so early in the morning- sat shotgun. She had called it as soon as they got to the car. The others (wisely) decided not to argue.

Ally excitedly squirmed in her seat again, which caused Austin to chuckle because of how adorable she looked. He smiled fondly at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't wait! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" she exclaimed.

Austin grinned. "And to think that a few days ago you were upset about waking up early."

"Oh, I'm still not looking forward to a ten-hour plane ride." She said.

Austin shrugged, then bent down to whisper in her ear. "Y'know, I still haven't forgotten about my promise." He said. "As soon as we get to Hawaii, we're going to the beach, so I can teach you how to have fun."

Normally, Ally would protest, but she was in such a good mood that she just smiled at him with her tongue cutely in between her teeth. Austin grinned back.

"Okay, you lovebirds; flirt later. We're here." Trish's half-amused half-angry voice said from the front of the car.

Pulling away from each other, Austin and Ally said in unison "We're not flirting.", which caused the Latina to roll her eyes at them and then stomp into the airport, still complaining about the early hour.

Austin looked at his brunette and redhead friends, smiling. "Ready?" he asked. They both nodded.

Grinning at each other, Austin, Ally, and Dez exclaimed in unison "Hawaii, here we come!"

* * *

**(1) I know Trish worked at a sporting goods store in _Managers & Meatballs_, but I just got back from a trip to the mountians and I miss skiing. :( Oh, and I made up the name _Sam's Sports Store. _If there really is a store with that name, I don't own it.**

**(2) He couldn't figure out who got a new job, if you didn't get that.**

**(3) Sorry if you think that they're overreacting, but I know I would be excited if I got to go somewhere cool like Hawaii!**

**Hi everyone! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story, _Trouble in Hawaii_! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Oh, and sorry if it's too long or short. (One of my reviewers told me that my chapters were short, so I decided to make this one as long as I could.) Also, I felt that the characters were OOC at times, so sorry for that. **

**Oh, and just to tell you, this story is rated T _only for_ when Ally gets attacked, not anything else.**

**Review!**


	2. Resorts & Relaxing

**Disclaimer: Who's excided for _Chapters & Choices_? I know I am! After all, Austin and Ally might start dating! And we get to see Penny Dawson (Ally's mom)! I realize this has nothing to do with me not owning _Austin & Ally. _But, I don't. :( Oh, btw, I'm sorry the name of this chapter sucks so bad. **

* * *

_Chapter 2-Resorts & Relaxing_

"Ugh! That was the longest plane ride _ever_!" Trish complained as the four friends stood in the Honolulu International Airport eleven hours later, waiting for their bags to be unloaded off the plane.

"I have to agree with Trish on this one." Ally said. "What was the point of having such an early flight? We lost six hours from the time change, so it's only nine, and we're completely exhausted."

Austin shrugged, lifting up his suitcase from the baggage claim. "Well, now we have the rest of the day to rest before the concert tomorrow." He said, turning to face the brunette.

She shrugged. "I guess. Oh, and Austin? I'm _really _tired and I just want to sleep, so can we go to the beach later? Or not at all? I'd be fine with that; you _know _I don't like the beach."

"No." Came Austin's abrupt answer. "I said as soon as we got here, didn't I? I'm pretty sure tomorrow isn't as soon as we got here. Plus, I _know _you're going to have fun, so quit complaining."

"Please?" Ally said in a sad, pouty voice. She knew as well as he did that he was wrapped around her little finger. Whenever she was or seemed sad, Ally could easily get the blonde to do whatever she wanted. She tried not to use this factor to her advantage, however.

"No." Austin repeated, although a bit hesitantly. He made sure to not look at Ally so he wouldn't see her face and feel compelled to say yes.

He heard Ally sniffle, and reluctantly turned to look at her. She had her bottom lip out in a pout, and it was quivering for extra effect. Her doe eyes were even bigger than normal, and Austin could see the slight moisture in them.

He hesitated, then said "Alright. We'll go later."

Ally smiled, the sad expression gone. "Yay! Thank you, Austin!" she said, launching herself into his arms in a hug. He put his arms around her back, but before he could enjoy the warmth he felt from holding her so close to him, the brunette pulled back.

"Alright, let's go." Dez said, picking up his bag. "How are we even getting there? We don't have a car, and even if we did, none of us are old enough to drive. It's also pretty far away, so we can't walk."

Trish sighed, annoyed. Austin and Ally exchanged looks, hoping that Trish wouldn't severely injure the redhead in the middle of the airport.

Thankfully, all she did was smack him and "Yes, Freckles. That's why they invented taxis. Now, carry my bags!"

Dez pouted. He opened his mouth to complain, but Trish shot him a warning glare, and he whimpered, closing his mouth and picking up her suitcases. The duo started making their way out of the airport.

Ally checked her watch. "Wow. An hour on the ground, and they're already fighting. That must be some sort of record."

Austin laughed. "C'mon," he said, lifting up Ally's suitcase.

"Austin, you don't have to." She said, reaching for her bag.

The blonde shrugged. "I wanted to. Plus, I said in _Not a Love Song _that I'd carry you bags." He answered.

"When I go shopping. We're not shopping." Ally pointed out.

He shrugged again. "Too bag. Besides, Dez is carrying Trish's bags, so I'm carrying yours."

Ally opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it, knowing that Austin would help her no matter what. He was stubborn like that. But, she appreciated the extreme lengths he would go to for her, like giving up a chance that could help his career.

"All right." She said eventually. "Thanks, Austin."

He winked at her. "No problem. Now, c'mon, we gotta catch up to Trish and Dez."

"'We've got to', Austin. Not 'we gotta'."

He twisted around to face her. "Yeah, we _really _need that fun lesson now." He said.

Ally playfully smacked his arm. "Shut up." She said, grinning. Austin laughed and ran out of the airport. She rolled her eyes fondly and chased after him.

* * *

"Whoa. This place is _awesome_." Dez declared, looking around the lobby of the hotel they were staying in, the _Mamala Bay Resort. _**(1)**

The place had white marble floors engraved with a scene showing a sun with outstretched rays, which took up the entire floor. There were three or four couches that were deep blue in color.**(2)** Around the room were a few flat screen TV's playing the local news or showing upcoming weather forecasts. A few people were milling around or talking, but otherwise the lobby was empty.

The four of them made their way to the front desk. A short, Latino man was standing behind the counter doing some paperwork. His nametag read Mr. Stevenson.

"Excuse me." Austin spoke up.

Mr. Stevenson diverted his attention away from the paperwork. "Welcome to the Mamala Bay Resort. How may I help you?" he said with forced enthusiasm.

"We're checking in. We have reservations for four people under the name 'Moon'" Austin said. He and Mr. Stevenson talked for a few minutes while the other members of Team Austin wandered around the lobby. The girls found one of those little hotel convenience stores that sold food and other necessities, and Trish bought herself a soda. After a few minutes, Austin appeared with Dez following behind him.

"I got our room keys." He said, holding them up. "We're on the fourth floor in room seventeen."

The four of them piled into the elevator and rode it up to their floor. When they found their room, Dez once again said "Whoa."

They had a large room with a small kitchenette, a dining room table, a small couch and two beds. One was facing a flat screen TV, while the other, on the right, was next to a window that overlooked the ocean. On the left was a door, and the four friends went through it to find another bedroom with the same setup as the other.

Ally looked around. "So I guess Trish and I could sleep in this room and you two could have the other?" she asked.

Austin nodded, but Dez pouted and said "But I wanted to sleep in the big room!"

Trish sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, too bad Freckles." She said. "Ally and I called this room. Now get out."

Wide eyed, the boys hurried out.

"Well, that was a bit harsh." Ally said once they had left.

Trish shrugged. "I'm really tired because it's ten in the morning and we've been up for like sixteen hours, and being around Freckles isn't helping."

Ally sighed. "Still. You should be nicer to Dez, Trish."

The Latina shrugged again. "Whatever." She said, curling up on one of the beds to sleep. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was out cold, snoring.

Ally looked at her friend again, then at the boys' room. She shrugged to herself then lay down on the remaining bed to sleep.

* * *

Out in the other room, Austin laid on his bed flipping through the TV channels while listening to Dez's loud snores. A few minutes later he turned the TV off, unable to find anything interesting to watch.

He turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to the events of the last few days, like getting invited to perform in Hawaii, practicing songs for his concert, and he and his friends preparing to leave. He was honestly surprised that their parents had let them go to an island in the middle of the ocean alone for a week, but Trish and Dez's families were hardly ever around, and Ally's dad left her alone for days at a time when he went to conventions, so maybe that it wasn't _that _surprising. Austin's mother had wanted to come, but his dad has persuaded her to let him go, saying it would help his independence.

Austin reflected back on opening the letter. When he read it, he was so surprised that he almost checked the address on the front, thinking it had been sent to the wrong person, but the words 'Dear Mr. Moon' at the top of the paper had stopped him. He couldn't wait for his first concert.

However, as awesome as performing was, the thing Austin was the most excited about was spending time with his friends, especially Ally. After all, she didn't have an excuse to not go to the beach now, right? They were in _Hawaii_. You could see the ocean from _their window_. They had to go at _least _once. He knew that she had generally had bad experiences there, so Austin was to make sure that everything was perfect. He was even planning on teaching her how to surf. Of course, he had to make sure to keep her safe from rocks, big waves, sharks and stuff like that, but that couldn't be too hard. After all, hundreds of people went surfing every day in Hawaii, but there were only like fifteen reported shark attacks for the whole year. They'd be fine.**(3)**

Turning over in his bed to sleep, Austin didn't realize how very, incredibly wrong he was.

* * *

**(1) Mamala Bay is a real place in Hawaii. I'm not sure if it's particurally close to Honolulu, but I looked at a map of Hawaii, and it's pretty close to the Honolulu airport, so I decided to go with that name. If there is a Mamala Bay Resort out there, I don't own it.**

**(2) I've never actually seen a place like this, but the floor design was inspired by this really cool image of a compass (I think that's what it was...) on the floor in the Miami International Airport. The sun in this image is outlined on the floor in a gold-ish looking metal.**

** (3) I honestly have no idea how many shark attacks there are in Hawaii per year, but I know it isn't a lot. **

**Hey fanfiction readers! Okay, so, if you're not a multitasker (*cough*me*cough*), do _not_ work on three different stories at once. Until I finish _Songs & Secrets _(my other _Austin & Ally _story), I'm not going to be updating as often. Sorry! :(**

**So, not that I've gotten that out of the way, I want to say thanks for reading, and please review! (For some reason I don't have much to say today, so...)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!**

**queenc1**

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx**

**mysteriouspurplerose2121**

**Emmalt**

**abiecat**

**LoveShipper**

**Ashley.C (Guest)**

**Wow, _seven_ reviews on the _first chapter_? You guys are mega Rossome! (I'm new at this. So sue me ;) **


	3. Surfing & Stranding

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Austin & Ally. _Oh, by the way, who else is happy that Austin and Ally are finally a couple? When I watched that part on _Partners & Parachutes_, I was thinking "Well, it's about time!"**

* * *

_Chapter 3-Surfing & Stranding_

"But I'm just an illusion!"** (1)** Austin sang the last line of the song as he froze in place with his legs spread out, pointing at the audience. **(2)**

It was the end of his first concert in Hawaii. Since they had arrived the previous day, the four members of Team Austin had gone to the beach once for a couple of hours. Unfortunately, they hadn't had time to surf, so Austin was begging Ally to go back the next day, claiming that "the fun lessons needed more time to work".

She had reluctantly agreed, and they planned to go the next day, since there wasn't a concert to worry about.

Back in the present, the crowd was going crazy, clapping and cheering, and some fangirls were screaming Austin's name, professing their undying love to him.

Ally, Trish, and Dez stood on the stage out of view of the audience, also madly clapping.

Austin turned to them and did his point-wink thing with Ally, who returned with a double thumbs-up. **(3)**

"Thank you, Honolulu!" he shouted, then ran off the stage to his friends. He reached Ally first and lifted her up, spinning in a circle. Austin's heart swelled with happiness, due to leftover adrenaline from the performance and from Ally's delighted squeals. After a few seconds, he stopped and put her down, a gigantic smile on his face.

"Way to go, buddy!" Dez exclaimed, patting Austin's shoulder. He jumped, a little startled. For a second, Austin had forgotten about his two other friends, so he felt a little guilty. Shrugging it off, Austin and Dez did their "What up!" handshake, and he gave Trish a quick hug. He then slung an arm over Ally's shoulder, feeling the need to be in contact with her. At his touch, the brunette grinned up at him, causing his heart to warm. He shook it off as just leftover excitement, and turned his attention back to the conversation between his friends.

"What time are we leaving for the beach tomorrow?" Trish was saying. "Ten, eleven?"

Ally's eyes widened in fake surprise. "Wait, Trish, do you mean ten _a.m._?" When Trish nodded, Ally continued with "I never thought you'd be up that early for _anything_."

Austin gave a small smile, and Trish glared at Ally. "Hey, I woke up early yesterday to fly here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, after we made you. Then you slept for the entire plane ride," said Dez. He looked a bit nervous about taking a crack at Trish, but Austin was still surprised that he did it.

Trish turned to face him. "What did you say?" she asked in a low, threatening voice.

The redhead froze. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" he answered quickly. Trish nodded.

Austin and Ally shared amused smiles at the duo's bickering.

Austin checked his watch. "It's pretty late, you guys. We should probably head back to the hotel."

Everybody nodded in agreement, and they walked to the road and hailed a taxi. As soon as they got to their suite in the Mamala Bay Resort, Dez laid down on his bed and started snoring. He hadn't even bothered to remove his neon sneakers.

Trish snorted. "Who's the lazy one now?"

Austin and Ally rolled their eyes, and Ally said "Okay, so when are we going to the beach tomorrow?"

Austin thought. "Um, how about eleven-thirty? We can pack some sandwiches for lunch and hang out for the afternoon."

The girls nodded, and Trish walked into their room. Ally watched her go, then turned to Austin. "Alright, I'm going to bed. 'Night Austin," she said, giving him a hug. He hugged back tightly, burying his nose into her soft, strawberry-scented hair.

After a few moments, Ally pulled away and walked into her room after Trish.

Austin smiled at the closed door for a second before getting into his pajamas and crawling into bed.

Before going to sleep, he lost himself in his thoughts, like he had the night before. He fantasized about teaching Ally how to surf. They'd practice a few times in the sand, then head into the water. Ally would be a natural, because she was great at everything. Well, she was great at everything except dancing. After they finished, she would give him a hug and thank him, then their eyes would meet, and Austin would finally kiss her…

* * *

"Austin! Austin!"

Austin jerked awake and sat up, almost hitting Dez, who was sitting at the end of his bed.

"Dez?" he asked, confused. He realized that he must've drifted off while thinking about him and Ally.

"What time is it?" Austin asked Dez.

Dez checked his watch. "Nine-thirty," he said. "Let's go wake the girls and get ready to go to the beach."

Austin nodded and the two of them silently crept into the girls' room. Trish was lying on her back, snoring, and Ally was curled into a tiny ball underneath the covers. Austin smiled at her adorableness.

"Psst! Austin!" Dez whisper-shouted, snapping his fingers in the blonde's face. Austin blinked and shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"What?" he asked.

Dez gave a knowing smile. "You were staring at Ally," he said.

"Whaaat?" Austin replied nervously, his voice getting higher at the end. "N-no I wasn't!"

Dez sighed. "Whatever, Austin. C'mon, let's wake up the girls."

Austin nodded and crept over to Ally's bed. He stealthily leaned over her and jammed his fingers into her sides, tickling her. She woke up with a shriek and ended up faceplanting on the ground. Austin sat back on the bed and burst out laughing.

Ally pushed herself up. "Not funny!" she said, half-annoyed, half-amused.

Austin smiled at her, extending his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry, Alls," he said sincerely. Ally sighed then smiled back at him, walking into his arms.

"Alright, ya' lovebirds," came Trish's amused voice. "I don't need that much PDA so early in the morning."

Austin and Ally pulled apart, blushing.

Trish stood up and grinned. "C'mon, let's get ready to go," she said, walking into the other room with Dez behind her. At the doorway, the redhead turned and sent Austin a wink, which only intensified the blush on his cheeks.

"Come on," Ally said, standing and offering Austin her hand. He took it and stood up. The two of them walked back into the kitchen, not bothering to let go. It felt safe, and besides, who ever said best friends couldn't hold hands?

* * *

"This is _awesome_!" Trish said two and a half hours later as the members of Team Austin stood on the beach. Trish was lying on a towel in her swimsuit, tanning.

"Yeah, I agree with Trish," Dez said, lying next to her on the towel. Without changing her position, Trish shoved the redhead off the towel, so he ended up face down in the sand. He got up and glared at Trish, then moved to lie on a towel next to hers.

"It's _not _awesome," Ally stubbornly protested. "The sun is too hot and sand is getting everywhere." She crossed her arms.

Austin smirked. "Here," he said, whipping a towel out of his bag and setting it in the sand. He then motioned for Ally to sit on it. She did.

"Better?" Austin questioned.

"The sun's still too hot," she insisted.

"Okay, then," Dez said, getting up and putting an umbrella over the brunette's head. (Austin wasn't afraid of umbrellas anymore, but he still avoided contact with them.)

"So?" Austin questioned again.

Ally hesitated, mentally searching for more problems. When she was unable to find any, she said "Well, I guess this is okay," which caused Austin to fist pump. Ally rolled her eyes and took out her songbook. Austin studied her and decided to wait a little while before giving her surfing lessons. Grinning, raced into the water with Dez behind him, leaving the girls in the sand.

* * *

"Psst! Ally!" Ally felt herself being shaken awake. She looked up to see Austin kneeling down next to her, grinning and soaking wet. Her breath momentarily hitched at his closeness before it returned to normal.

"What, Austin?" she questioned, sitting up.

The blonde grinned at her. "C'mon," he said. "I'm teaching you how to surf now!"

Ally's eyes went as big as the moon. "No!" she protested. "I'll fall off the board! Or I'll crash into a rock! Or I'll get eaten by a shark!"

Austin playfully rolled his eyes. "No you won't. I'll protect you, I promise. Now let's go," he said standing and extending his hand to her. She hesitated, then took it.

"C'mon." Austin started dragging her towards the water.

"Wait!" Ally shouted. Austin did a one-eighty. "What's wrong?"

"I have to put on some sunscreen!" She reached for the bag. Austin walked over to her.

"Why?" he questioned. "You put a bunch on earlier." He examined the bottle. "SPF 250? They make that?"** (4)**

"Yes!" Ally defended. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Ally." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the surf, ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach as he did so.

As they stepped into the waves, Austin said "Get ready for the time of your life."

He didn't realize how right he was.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Ally called, standing triumphantly on the surfboard an hour later, grinning down at Austin.

He grinned back. He had shown Ally the basics of surfing in the sand, then led her into the water. And, like in his dream, she was turning out to be a natural. That gave him hope that the other events would also fall into place.

"Do you want a turn?" Ally shouted from her perch.

Austin shook his head. "Nah. I'll go get the other board." The brunette nodded, and Austin raced out of the water, back to their little area. Trish was sleeping, and Dez was eating a sandwich.

"Hey, buddy," Dez said as Austin approached him. "How's it goin'?"

"Great. Ally's a natural." Austin grinned. "Want to come surf with us?"

Dez shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I lost my special shell in the sand and have to go find it. It's orange with a white stripe."

Austin looked up and down the shore at the millions of seashells. He could see at least five shells that looked exactly like the one Dez had described. "Good luck, buddy," he said finally. Dez nodded and walked away.

Austin grabbed the other surfboard and raced back to where he had left Ally. She was nowhere in sight. Austin checked the shore to see if she had decided to take a break, but she wasn't there either. He started to get nervous.

"Ally?" he shouted. When there was no reply, he started walking, then running, up and down the shore, calling her name. After a few minutes, he stopped; fear now surrounding him like a thick blanket, threatening to suffocate him. Where was Ally?

"Ally!" he shouted one more time, panicking. "Where are you?"

"Austin?" a faraway voice shouted. "Austin, help!"

Austin's body started shaking as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the sound of her voice.

He arrived to see Ally clinging desperately onto her board, her large brown eyes wide in fear. She was being dragged away from shore, caught in a rip current.

"Ally! Ally!" Austin shrieked, starting to hyperventilate. "No!"

He ran towards the water, but it was too late.

He couldn't see her anymore.

Ally was gone.

* * *

**(1) I don't own _Illusion_ by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, even though I really love the song.**

**(2) Basically the same position as at the end of _Albums & Auditions_, minus the smoke.**

**(3) That thing that they did at the end of Austin's performance of _A Billion Hits _in _Kangaroos & Chaos_.**

**(4) I'm pretty sure they don't make SPF 250 sunscreen, but let's pretend they do, 'kay?**

**Firstly, I want to say that, by "gone" I don't mean dead, so you can relax there. Second, sorry for the wait. I would've had this up yesterday, but I have a really bad cold and wasn't feeling good enough then. I hope the long chapter makes up for it. (Seriously, this took over two hours for me to write. I really need to learn how to type.) Also, sorry that this was a huge cliffhanger. You'll get the attack in the next chapter.**

**Please review! A big thanks to everybody who reviewed Chapter 2!**

**LoveShipper**

**Emmalt**

**queenc1**

**mysteriouspurplerose2121**

**miamia114**

**ashray4 (also for chapter 1)**

**ForeverR5 (Guest)**

**Sarah (Guest)**

**abiecat**

**Magic1234**

**Anggiemon**

**And I thought seven reviews was impressive? You guys are the best readers ever! Thanks so much! :D**


	4. News Reports & Near-Fatal Attacks

**Disclaimer: _Austin & Ally _does not belong to me. Or does it?**

* * *

_Chapt__er 4- News Reports & Near-Fatal Attack_

_No. _No. Austin thought wildly. _Ally _isn't _dead. S-she just went underwater for a second. T-that's it. She's still alive._

Austin stopped ankle-deep in the surf, his body shaking and his heart beating so hard he was surprised it hadn't exploded.

"Ally! Ally! _Ally!_" Austin charged the waves, determined to get out to her. Once he got a few feet in, Ally's head popped back up. Extreme relief flooded through Austin, but it only lasted for a moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something triangular sticking out of the water, making its way towards Ally. No. _No._ He promised that she wouldn't get hurt, and now there was a shark heading towards her. M-maybe the fin belonged to a dolphin, not a shark. Yeah, that's it. It was going to help her, not attack her… oh who was he kidding? By hanging out with Ally as much as he did, Austin had learned enough to tell the difference between a shark and a whale by looking at its fin, and, judging by the types of sharks and whales he knew lived in Hawaii, he could tell that the thing swimming towards his friend was definitely a shark. **(1)**

"Ally, watch out!" Austin shrieked. He watched her grab onto her board, then turn to look at the shark. Her eyes widened, and she started screaming.

"Help! Austin! Please!" He voice sounded so desperate, it made Austin's eyes water. But he couldn't start crying now. He _had _to help his friend. He charged deeper into the water, but stopped when he reached his thighs and the water knocked him to the ground. The little common sense he had left kicked in, and he realized that it wouldn't help Ally if he was caught in the rip current too. A glance in the water showed that Ally was on her board, swimming parallel to the shore to get out of the current. The shark was no longer in sight, but Austin didn't doubt that it was still there.

Austin turned around and started running towards shore. Once there, he sprinted towards the lifeguard stand, but halfway there, he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the water. He turned quickly, tears forming in his eyes.

Out with Ally, the shark had reappeared. Ally was half on her board, and the shark was biting the other half. She was sobbing and screaming due to the pain. Austin's tears started to fall. There was _way _too much blood in the water.

Austin changed his mind. He didn't care if he got caught in the rip current, too- in fact, that's what he wanted. He had to save Ally. He _had to_. He charged for the water.

"Stop!" A voice made Austin stop running. He turned to see the lifeguard sprinting towards him. A few other people stood behind him, wanting to see what had happened.

"Help! My friend is being attacked by a shark! Please, you have to save her!" Austin screamed.

The lifeguard turned towards the water. At the sight of Ally, his eyes widened.

"Everybody, stay out of the water!" he yelled, taking off his tank top and charging into the waves. Despite his overwhelming sadness and concern, Austin felt a sharp pain go through his insides. He wasn't sure what it met, though. But, for some reason, he didn't like that idea of that handsome beach boy playing Ally's knight in shining armor, which made no sense. Shouldn't he be grateful that Ally was being rescued?

He watched as the lifeguard swam out to Ally. He hit the shark in the gills to get it to release Ally, then he propped her up on her surfboard. Austin's tears started falling faster when he saw that Ally was motionless. The lifeguard started pushing the board parallel to the shore, as Ally had done earlier. **(1)**

Once he reached about knee-depth, the lifeguard lifted Ally off the board and carried her bridal style. Wanting to help his friend and not liking the way that the lifeguard was holding Ally, Austin raced out. As he reached the duo, Austin extended his arms to take Ally, but the lifeguard backed up away from him. For some reason, this made Austin's blood boil.

"Don't touch her! You could cause severe damage to the leg and vitals!" Austin's eyes widened and he retracted his hands.

As an alternative, he turned around and started running back to shore. "Make way! Coming through!" he shouted, pushing through the people who had gathered to watch. Austin led the lifeguard over to a shady towel, and he set Ally down then rushed back to the tower. Austin watched him go, then closed his eyes and prepared to look at his best friend.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Ally was lying on the blanket, pale and motionless. The upper half of her body was relatively uninjured with only a few scratches here and there. The bottom half hadn't faired so well.

The worst was her right leg. It was covered from her hip to her ankle in dark red blood. There was an open wound a little above her knee that was rapidly pouring out blood. Austin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. This was _not _good. She should _not _be losing that much blood.

Austin's eyes flew open when he heard a loud scream. He turned his head quickly and saw Trish and Dez standing behind him, their eyes wide in shock. Trish quickly ran over and knelt down next to her best friend.

"Austin," she asked. "What happened?" Her voice was quivering in fear, and Austin saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Shark attack," Austin barely managed to whisper. "I-I tried to help, but a lifeguard made me stay out of the water." Trish nodded, blinking back tears, and continued to examine Ally.

Suddenly, the lifeguard from earlier came over. Austin finally got a good look at him. He had jet-black hair that hung in his eyes, and well-defined features, along with big muscles- probably from all the lifeguard training- but the thing that Austin noticed was his eyes. They were clear blue- the kind of blue you noticed from really far away.

He suddenly spoke, startling Austin. "I just called the hospital. They're sending an ambulance over here ASAP. In the meantime, we should make sure she's breathing and try to close the wound."

Austin, Trish, and Dez nodded, and the lifeguard knelt down next to Austin. "My name's Ian, by the way."

Austin gave a weak smile. "I'm Austin Moon, and this is Trish and Dez and," He paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "T-that's Ally." He turned to look at the injured girl.

Ian nodded solemnly. "Okay, first step; someone check for a pulse."

"I'll do it," Austin said. He reached towards Ally's wrist and became aware of how badly his hands were shaking. He pulled back.

"Um, I'll do it," Dez spoke up, exchanging a quick look with Austin. Dez saw sadness and desperation in his friend's eyes, and Austin saw complete seriousness in Dez's, for once.

Dez reached his hand out and grabbed Ally's wrist. He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Well?" Ian prompted.

Dez turned to face the black-haired boy. "It's there. Very faint, but there."

Austin let out a sigh of relief.

Ian nodded. "Alright, now I'll see if she's breathing." He put his ear to her chest and listened. Austin felt another of those mysterious pangs go through is insides.

Ian lifted his head up. "No breath," he said, still staying calm. This made Austin mad. How could that _guy _stay calm when Austin's best friend wasn't breathing? How could he stay calm when Ally was almost _dead_?

As soon as that thought entered his mind, Austin started to panic. Ally. Almost. Dead. Those words should _not _be in a sentence together.

"And!? Save her!" Trish interrupted, her voice shrill. She shot Ian an angry look. Austin agreed completely.

Ian nodded and leaned closer to Ally. He tilted her chin up and plugged her nose.

Because he lived in Florida, the shark capital of the United States **(1)**, Austin knew a thing or two about rescue from attacks. So, he recognized what Ian was doing- giving Ally CPR. And he did _not _like it. But, he didn't know how to give CPR, and if it would save her life, Austin _supposed _that he could stand that black-haired pretty boy having lip-to-lip contact with _his _Ally.

Ian covered Ally's mouth with his, blowing into her lungs. After a few breaths, he moved and started pushing on her chest. He repeated the process a few times, then announced that Ally was able to breathe on her own, even though she was still unconscious. **(2)**

"Next step," Ian stated. "Close the wound. We need to put pressure on it."

"Here, use my pants," Dez said, standing up and preparing to rip off his swim trunks.

"No, you idiot!" Trish exclaimed, standing up and smacking the redhead.

Austin sighed. So much for Dez's burst of seriousness.

"Um, okay. Here's my shirt instead," Dez said, pulling off the shirt he was wearing. He tossed it to Ian, who wrapped it around Ally's leg wound.

Austin scooted closer to Ally and Ian and touched the sand, which was stained red from Ally's blood. He hoped that she would get to the hospital before she bled to death. Oh, gosh. Bled _to death_. No. She'd be okay. She _had to _be okay. Austin didn't know what he'd do without her. If she died, his entire world would fall apart.

Just then, Austin heard a loud siren from behind him. Yes! The ambulance! They'd get Ally to the hospital, and she'd be okay!

He heard voices from behind them, and Ian handed Ally's leg to Austin, instructing him to keep applying pressure, and went to go talk to the paramedics.

Austin didn't take his eyes off of Ally, and he found himself searching her lifeless face. Despite the fact that she was covered in blood, salt water, and tears, Ally still radiated a glow of innocent beauty. Austin felt his tears returning. Ally _had _to be okay.

The voices rushed over to him. Austin felt himself being pulled away from Ally, and he found himself standing next to Trish and Dez. Both of them were still crying. The paramedics swarmed around Ally, lifting her onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Austin, Trish, and Dez exchanged looks and rushed over. They reached the doors right as they were about to close.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Trish asked. Austin was surprised by how calm she sounded; a few minutes ago, she had been hysterically screaming at Ian.

"Who are you?" the paramedic questioned.

"We're Ally's-the girl's-friends, Trish, Austin, and Dez," Trish responded, pointing to the boys in turn. They both nodded.

The nurse hesitated. Then, she said "Alright. Come on," and ushered them into the ambulance.

Once inside, Austin looked around. Ally was on a small bed, next to a bunch of medical equipment. They had already put an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe, and some doctors were trying to stop the blood flow from her leg wound. Austin sat down on a small chair near the bed, and Trish and Dez did the same.

He grabbed Ally's hand. "It's okay, Alls," he whispered, tears silently streaming down his face yet again. "You'll be okay. I promise."

And with that, Austin laid his head on the cool sheets and fell asleep, his hand still clasping hers.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Miami…**

Lester Dawson was sitting in his living room watching TV. Ever since Ally and the rest of Team Austin had left for Hawaii three days ago, he had been completely exhausted every day because he actually had to work at Sonic Boom. He wished Austin and Ally were still there seeing as it was hard to sell instruments when he knew next to nothing about them.

Once his show ended, Lester remembered that he had found a channel that showed the news for Honolulu, and had installed it (for free, of course), so he could be up-to-date with what was happening where his daughter was. He flipped to the channel.

A news reporter was standing on a beach, which was overrun with ambulances, police cars, and cops trying to herd people off the beach.

"…In other news," the reporter was saying. "Today at two pm, there was a shark attack on Kuhio Beach." **(3)**

Upon hearing this, Lester winced. He felt bad for the family of the victim, especially if the attack had been fatal. He was glad his little girl didn't know how to surf or do really any water-related sport.

"Fifteen-year-old Allison Dawson was surfing with her friend, overnight internet sensation Austin Moon when she was attacked by a Great White shark."

Lester momentarily froze. Ally. Dawson. His daughter. He knew it was her- not someone else with the same name because the reporter had said "with overnight internet sensation Austin Moon". He desperately hoped that the attack hadn't been fatal.

"It is uncertain if the attack was fatal, but a witness reports that Allison was bleeding heavily."

Good. She could still be alive.

"Ms. Dawson's friends are accompanying her to the hospital in the ambulance."

At the reminder of Austin, Trish, and Dez, Lester stood up and turned off the TV, then walked over to his computer.

He had a flight to book.

* * *

**(1) I'm a marine biology freak, so all this stuff is true. You can tell the diffrence between sharks and whales by the fin, hitting sharks on the gills makes them stop attacking, and to get out of a rip current, you swim parallel to the shore.**

**(2) I've never given CPR or taken a class on it, but this is what you do to give it.**

**(3) Kuhio Beach is a real place in Hawaii. I (obviously) don't own it.**

**Hey, everybody! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope it was satisfactory. Since I'm the author, I've got to have some problems with it, but, hey, you're the ones I care about! Writing Lester was kind of hard, since he doesn't have much of a character other then being cheap and kind of superficial, so tell me how you think I did. I feel like I italicised half the words in this chapter, so sorry if that gets annoying.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed Chapter 3!**

**queenc1**

**BeCreative4 (For Chapter 1)**

**mysteriouspurplerose2121**

**ashray4**

**hpausllyrules101**

**kristenbrooke**

**LoveShipper**

**Anggiemon**

**miamia114**

**cold december nights (Also for Chapter 2)**

**Sarah (Guest)**

**Sarah H (Guest)**

**Emma (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Aj (Guest) (Also for Chapter 1)**

**Chloe S.B (Guest)**

**Guest**

**abiecat**

**Okay, you guys are probably getting tired of me saying how awesome you are over and over, so this'll be the last time. But, I want you to know that I really, really, _really _appreciate every review, favorite, follow, and PM I get. Thanks so much for making this my most popular story so far, and keep on reviewing! :)**


	5. Fights & Fears

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of you... I _still_ don't own _Austin & Ally_.**

* * *

_Chapter 5- Fights & Fears_

Silence. It hung over them, filing the air, until it was so thick, Austin felt as if he could reach out and touch it. It reminded him of the gravity of their current situation. Austin longed for it to vanish, but he didn't have the power to do so. It was too much of an effort for him to pull air into his lungs, to shape his mouth and form words. He didn't have enough energy to do anything but stare at the opposite wall and try to hold in tears, desperately telling himself that everything would be okay.

He wasn't sure if it would be, though. Austin had fallen asleep in the ambulance, but once they got to the hospital, Trish and Dez had told him about what had happened since then. Apparently, the doctors in the ambulance had taken one look at Ally's leg, and had started prepping her for surgery, which had started the second they arrived at the hospital. Austin had then woken up, and the three of them had been escorted to the waiting room on the floor of the operation, where they had been for the past three hours. With the exception of Trish and Dez's explanation, no one had spoken at all since then.

After another few minutes, the silence in the room intensified, until Austin was sure that, if nobody spoke soon, he would be driven insane.

"Austin?"

Good.

He turned to his left, looking at Trish, who had spoken. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, staring at him with a concerned expression in her bloodshot eyes.

He wiped tears of his face, which he had only just noticed, and raised his eyebrows at Trish, since he had a lump in his throat, which prevented his voice from working.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

This piqued Austin, and the lump temporarily disappeared. "Am I _okay_?" he demanded, furious. "My best friend was just attacked by a _shark_! She could be _dead _by now, and we're just sitting here! Of course I'm not okay!"

Trish stood up, mad as well. "Shut up! Ally _isn't _going to die! The doctors can fix her! And she's not just _your _best friend, Austin! We care about her too! I was her best friend first. Besides, _whose _fault is it that we're even in this mess?!"

Austin stood up and faced Trish. "Are you _seriously _blaming me for this?! Do you think I _wanted _Ally to get attacked?! Do you think I _wanted _her to be in the hospital?!"

Trish stepped closer to the blonde and opened her mouth to yell back at her, but before she could, Dez stood up and stepped in between the two.

"Hey!" he scolded in a very un-Dez way. "You guys, stop! This isn't anyone's fault; it was an accident! Fighting isn't going to help anything! Now both of you apologize!"

Shocked, Austin and Trish looked at each other for a while, then turned to their redhead friend. After he finished yelling at them, he had gone back to trying to string a seashell to his swim trunks. Trish and Austin turned back to each other in disbelief. Austin then hung his head in shame and sighed heavily.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Dez is right. I'm sorry Trish," he said, ignoring Dez's offended "Hey!". "I just want Ally to be okay so badly that I guess I forgot that you and Dez were worried too."

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for accusing you. I know it wasn't your fault."

Austin opened his arms. "Hug?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Trish smiled evilly. "You want _me _to put my arms around you?" she questioned.

Austin nodded and lowered his arms, stepping away from the Latina girl. "On second thought," he said. "I'm good."

Trish nodded and smiled. Suddenly, the waiting room door opened, and a nurse wearing a hospital uniform and carrying a clipboard walked in.

"Excuse me," she said, causing the three teens to face her.

"Are you three here for Ms. Allison Dawson?" she asked.

"Yes! Is she okay? Can we see her?" Austin shouted as he, Trish, and Dez rushed over.

"She just got out of surgery. You may go see her once she is brought into her room. Her doctor will then tell you about the extent of her injuries."

Austin's eyes widened. That didn't sound good. He nodded, along with Dez and Trish, and the nurse led them through a door and down a hallway, until they reached a door marked PICU. Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. A place Austin never wanted his Ally to be. Ever.

The group walked through the large ICU hallways, until they stopped outside a door that must've been Ally's. They waited in the hallway for a few moments, until a man and a woman exited the room, nodding to the nurse, letting her know that she could bring Ally's friends in.

They walked through the door, and Austin braced himself to see Ally. Once he did, it took all of his willpower to keep from crying.

The petite brunette was lying in her hospital bed, hooked up to what seemed, to Austin, like a million machines.

There was a needle sticking into the back of her hand, and it was connected to a bag on a pole, half full of red liquid that was draining into Ally's body.

She had a wire connecting to her chest, which transmitted electrical signals emitted by her heart, displayed on a heart monitor as a series of jagged lines.

But, worst of all was the thick tube jammed down Ally's throat. It was held in place by tape, and the other end snaked across the room, plugging in to a machine in the corner of the room. It beeped every so often, causing Ally's chest to rise and fall. It was a ventilator, breathing for Ally, because she was too weak to do it herself. **(1)**

To keep himself sane, Austin turned away from his injured friend, looking instead to the door, where a doctor had just entered. Hello," he said. "I'm Doctor Sampson. I'm one of Ally's doctors."

Austin tried to smile at him, but the return of the lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. Trish merely raised her eyebrows in greeting, while Dez waved at the doctor with a smile on his face. He knew it was Dez, but this action upset Austin. How could Dez be so happy, considering the circumstances?

Austin took deep breaths to keep himself calm. By doing so, he cleared the lump again.

"S-so, Doctor Sampson," he said shakily. "H-how badly was Ally injured? S-she'll be okay, right?"

The doctor gave the blonde a look he couldn't identify.

"Well, Austin," he said after a pause. "Ally was attacked by a Great White shark. These sharks are rare in Hawaii. Most incidents are caused by Tiger sharks, and it's too bad that Ally didn't get bitten by one of those instead, because their bites are milder." **(1)**

Austin felt his pulse skyrocket. "W-will she be okay?"

Again, the doctor hesitated. "Ally's leg was very badly wounded when you arrived, and she had lost an extreme amount of blood. While you and your friends sis a good job treating her before you arrived, I'm afraid that the amount of blood lost may be deadly."

* * *

It took a while for Austin's brain to process his words. Once it did, his world started spinning, and he felt his knees buckling before he caught himself.

"C-couldn't you give her one of those things… a blood transfusion? Couldn't you give her a blood transfusion?" he asked, now paralyzed with fear.

Doctor Sampson pointed to the IV bag on the pole. "We have. But, Ally has a very rare blood type called O-. Only seven percent of people in the world have O- blood, and people who have this type can only receive blood from others with the same type due to certain markers on the blood cell. We were able to give Ally enough blood to stabilize her for now, but we've run out of donated blood." **(2)**

"H-how do you run out? I see blood drives all the time!" Austin was now on the verge on a mental breakdown. Never in a million trillion years could he imagine a life without Ally, but now it looked like he might have to.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately, you can only store blood for a short time before it goes bad, so we constantly have to renew our blood supply. We haven't had time to collect more O- yet. We'll put Ally on the top of the list for a transfusion, but I'm afraid that if she does not get any blood soon, Ally will die." **(3)**

He then walked out of the room to go talk to the nurse that had escorted the trio in.

After he left, Austin, Trish, and Dez looked at each other, horror raw on their faces. Austin also finally identified what the expression the doctor had been giving him was.

It was pity.

* * *

**(1) I'm not that smart. The information on ventilators and Great White and Tiger sharks is from random websites that I Googled.**

**(2) This information comes from my seventh grade science textbook.**

**(3) This information comes from the Red Cross Website**

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope the quality of the chapter makes up for it. As you can see, soon we will find out about the 'risk Austin takes to save his best friend's life' that I mentioned in the summary. But, you might have to wait a little while, because in a few days, I'm going to my grandparent's house for a month, and they don't have internet. Sorry :( Look for an update after I get back, though.**

**Also, for all of you who are fans of _The Suite Life series_, check out my new story for that catagory! It's called _The Thing About Twins_.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 4!**

**queenc1**

**Elina-Ann**

**LoveShipper**

**BeCreative4**

**TeamRomanForever**

**EmilyAnaya19 (twice)**

**CrackFicGirl**

**Anggiemon**


End file.
